helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack of Diamonds
Jack of Diamonds is a Hello! Project Fantasy formed on December 13, 2016. It was formed with the 10 winning contestants from the girls on the show Fight to Debut Battle Royal along with 3 other girls bring the number to 13 members. All the members from the training programs all graduated that same day. Members History Pre-Debut Member Zhouji Aifuano was previously a soloist in China under the name Margaret from 2010-2015. She was under Cube Entertainments China Division. Member Woo Ahrin was previously a trainee JYP Entertainment Trainee from 2010-2014. On September 2, 2013, Han Yoojung joined the newly founded Fantasy Rookies as a member of its First Generation. On December 2, 2013, Kim Doyeon joined Fantasy Rookies as a member of its Second Generation. On September 3, 2015, Yamaki Kokomo joined Fantasy Kenshuusei as a member of its Ninth Generation. On September 5, 2015, members Yamagishi Fumiko and Funaki Shihori were added to Girls Division Kenshuusei as member of its Fourth Generation. On November 14, 2015, Goto Kako joined Fantasy Kenshuusei as a member of its Eleventh Generation. On April 3, 2016, members Moon Sejung and Yang Jia joined Fantasy Kenshuusei as a member or its Thirteenth Generation. On April 9, 2016, Eguchi Marie was added to Girls Division Kenshuusei as a member of its Fifth Generation. On April 14, 2016, members Bae Yungjong and Kim Sunghee joined Fantasy Rookies as members of its Ninth Generation. In 2016, their was an audition for 4th generation members for groups Genki Girls Club! and Shizen Musume. The members that participated in that audition were: Woo Ahrin and Zhouji Aifuano. Only Ahrin was able to make it as a finalist. Fight to Debut Battle Royal On June 14, 2016, Fight to Debut Battle Royal revealed its Second Season. The members that participated were Yamaki Kokoro, Moon Sejung, Yang Jia, Kim Doyeon, Bae Yungjong, Kim Shunghee, Yamagishi Fumiko, Funaki Shihori, Eguchi Marie, Woo Ahrin along with several others. They all competed in a chance to finally debut. On December 13, the final line-up was confirmed with the all votes being composed into one giant vote. The rankings for them were: # Eguchi Marie (6,574,692 Combined Votes) CENTER # Bae Yungjong (6,198,728 Combined Votes) # Kim Doyeon (6,187,615 Combined Votes) # Kim Sunghee (5,984,594 Combined Votes) # Yamaki Kokoro (5,288,843 Combined Votes) # Woo Ahrin (5,051,012 Combined Votes) # Funaki Shihori (5,039,184 Combined Votes) # Moon Sejung (5,011,690 Combined Votes) # Yang Jia (4,118,524 Combined Votes) # Yamagishi Fumiko (3,986,575 Combined Votes) After Yamagishi Fumiko was revealed as the last member, the host announced that three more members would be joining as surprise members shocking both the contestants and the audiance. The members are: 11. Zhouji Aifuano 12. Goto Kako 13. Han Yoojung 2016 (Formation) - 2017 On December 13, 2017 the unit was announced with its 13 members. They will release their major debut single sometime next year. On December 27, 2017 the group announced that they will be releasing a completion album featuring all of the shows songs and solo songs of the selected winners. It will be released on February 1, 2017. On May 2, 2017 it was announced that Yamaki Kokoro won't be participating in any events due to having sprained her ankle. On November 26, the group announced it's first studio album set for February 2018. 2018 On Janaury 3, during the groups release event for their first studio album, they had announced their plans for 2018. With it being their 2nd year active as a group they plan to release two digital singles and three physical singles. The first digital single is set for release in March, followed by a physical major single. They had revealed as well they 2018 might also be their bussiest year yet. On July 28, Kim Doyeon announced that their upcoming fall tour will be extended to run into 2019 due to high demand. As well as holding a 4-day Budokan concert in December. On July 30, it was announced that three members from the group have ranked in Hello! Project Fantasy G-Fest Grand Selection, the members are (in ranked order): Eguchi Marie (#7), Kim Sunghee (#16), and Bae Yungjong (#27), while Sunghee and Yungjong will only be featured in the singles b-sides, Marie will be participating in the main single that is set to be released in December, the other members had failed to rank in this selection. In August, the group released there 6th single, they had met instant success with it as it sold over a million copies, but they were unable to get the weekly 1 due to one of their brother groups MON.ST@R selling more copies then they did. On September 9, it was announced that the digital single "BLOOM'IN" would be pushed back from December to an unknown date in 2019, but not as a digital single, but as a physical single. On December 13, on the final day of their Jack of Diamonds @ Nippon Budokan ~4 Days of Fun!~ concert, it was announced that Yamaki Kokoro would be appointed as the groups sub-leader. 2019 On January 2, it was announced that Goto Kako would begin concurrent activities with a new group named GLIMMER. On January 21, it was announced that they will be extending the Crystal Rain tour series. But instead of travelling in Japan, the group will be heading all over the world. The second part of the tour is set to begin in August, the tour will end in January/February of 2020. They will also have a two day Tokyo Dome concert in May under the Crystal Rain series. On January 30, it was announced that from now till end of February, Eguchi Marie will be taking a brief hiatus due to exhaustion. During her hiatus, Bae Yungjong who ranked at 2nd place during their competition would be taking over her center spot until Marie is recovered and ready to perform again. On July 13, it was announced that Han Yoojung and Funaki Shihori would not be participating in the first half of the groups upcoming world tour. Both have been put on a medical hiatus due to exhaustion. Both Yoojung and Shihori will be joining the group in events and the world tour in September. As such, both Yoojung and Shihori have also pulled out of the upcoming selection event. In regards to the groups upcoming 9th single which is set for August, Yoojung and Shihori's parts will be distributed between Kokoro, Sejung, Aifuano and Ahrin while they get better. On August 5, the group announced the upcoming plans for the groups upcoming 2020 year of promotions. For single releases, the group will only be releasing 2 singles, one in the first half and the other in the fourth half of the year, with the fourth half release being combined with the groups second studio album. On October 27, the group performed the title of their upcoming 2020 single. It had shocked everyone as the perma-center Eguchi Marie was not in fact the center for the 11th single, but instead Yamagishi Fumiko was instead the center for the song. Doyeon said that the group as a whole wanted to see what it would be like if they release a song in which Marie is not the center as well as to help take the load of the youngest member. On November 23, it was announced that Kim Sunghee would be going on a hiatus due to a fracture, she had injured herself during rehearsal for one of the groups concerts and as such needed medical attention. Sunghee will be absent from the remaining November, December and half of the January concerts of their world tour, and will not be promoting with the group on their upcoming single "Shin Phase", but has finished recording her parts of the song and album. After discussing it with her doctors, Sunghee will be participating in some parts of the groups 3rd anniversary concert but is restricted to only singing and won't be dancing. Discography Studio Albums Mini Album Albums Completion Albums Cover Albums Singles Original Songs *2018.07.07 Merry Chri (DIAMOND Ver.) - (Kim Doyeon, Moon Sejung, Yang Jia, Kim Sunghee, Goto Kako, and Eguchi Marie) *2018.07.07 Instructions (DIAMOND Ver.) - (Han Yoojung, Yamaki Kokoro, Bae Yungjong, Zhouji Aifuano, Yamagishi Fumiko, Funaki Shihori, and Woo Ahrin) *2018.07.07 BLACK WIDOW (DIAMOND Ver.) - (Han Yoojung, Yamaki Kokoro, Bae Yungjong, Zhouji Aifuano, Yamagishi Fumiko, and Woo Ahrin) *2018.07.07 Fruit Fest (DIAMOND Ver.) - (Kim Doyeon, Moon Sejung, Yang Jia, Kim Sunghee, Goto Kako, Funaki Shihori, and Eguchi Marie ) *2018.07.07 SWEET PRESENT (DIAMOND Ver.) Tours Headlining Tours #- 2019.03.09 Jack of Diamonds Concert Tour 2018 ni 2019 Natsu ni Aki ~Crystal Rain~ World Tours # - 2020.02.06 Jack of Diamonds World Tour 2019/2020 ~Crystal Rain~ One-Shot Conerts # - 2018.12.13 Jack of Diamonds @ Nippon Budokan ~4 Days of Fun!~ # - 2019.05.25 Jack of Diamonds @ Tokyo Dome ~Crystal Rain in Tokyo Dome~ #- 2019.12.13 Jack of Diamonds @ Tokyo Dome ~Crystal Rain + 3 Years of Diamonds~ Trivia * It is said that Jack of Diamonds is the most busy girl group in the company, due to the members all performing, CF filming, concerts, and so on. * Their 'official' rival in the group is MON.ST@R. Total Sales Count